Cuestión de Perspectivas
by Lenayuri
Summary: 'John, creo que la tengo más grande que tú'- nunca imaginaste que al despertar te encontrarías con el detective, analizándote y que te lanzara una explicación tan rara como esa... pero el resultado fue placentero. Johnlock- leve.


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

Lena ha estado bajo mucha presión -por eso habla en tercera persona- y no sabe exactamente de dónde salió esto, pero espera que lo disfruten... y no esperen mucho de ella esta semana... está que se la carga el... trabajo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Cuestión de Perspectivas**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

A medida que avanzaban los días te ibas dando cuenta de la verdadera forma de ser del Detective. Porque por fuera puede _aparentar_ ser un hombre correcto y capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero cuando están en la intimidad de su departamento, es todo lo contrario.

Es, simplemente, un niño caprichoso.

Desde el hecho de _dispararle_ a la pobre pared que no tiene la culpa de nada, únicamente porque está aburrido, hasta usarte en algunos de sus experimentos… y ciertamente, un día de aquellos explotarías.

Pero obviamente, no le ibas a decir nada que lo lastimase de verdad ¿quién más iba a _soportarlo_ como tú lo hacías? Ignorabas la respuesta, porque ya era muy difícil de creer que no lo hayas matado aún –con todo y sus excentricidades. Bien, una de las razones es que te sientes a gusto con él, mucho mejor que con las citas que ya no frecuentabas tanto –si la gente supiera, seguro hablaría. Así que optaste por seguir con él, no por obligación, sino porque te nació hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la paciencia y aprecio que le tienes –o tenías, se fue esa mañana en la que, al despertar, te encontraste con que el detective estaba frente a tu cama, sentado en una pequeña silla, observándote como observa un experimento.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Sal de mi habitación!- sí… eso fue lo más inteligente y coherente que se te ocurrió gritarle al darte cuenta de su análisis.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo, John?- una ligera vena sobresaltada apareció en tu frente y te sentaste en tu cama.

-Porque es _mi_ habitación, yo sí _quiero_ dormir y es _mi_ intimidad… además ¡deja de mirarme así!- pero el detective, como siempre, te ignoró totalmente. Se levantó y en lugar de salir de la habitación, se acercó a la cama, se inclinó y te observó más de cerca. Obviamente, tenerlo cerca era una de las cosas que más te ponían nervioso –aunque no lo aceptaras. –¿Sh…Sherlock?

-Me di cuenta, John, de que es probable –un porcentaje muy elevado, he de decir- que mi cerebro sea más grande que el de las demás _personas_.- se había enderezado y avanzaba dando zancadas de un lado al otro en la habitación, aún con su bata puesta –y debo decir, que eso no me sorprende, dado que yo sí lo utilizo para lo indispensable e interesante y no en _aburridas_ cosas cotidianas.- el desdén de siempre, con el tono de siempre... típico de Sherlock.

-Bueno, no todos tenemos una mente _perfecta_ como tú, Sherlock. Aunque aún con esa _explicación_, no entiendo lo que estás haciendo en _mi_ habitación, como ya lo dije antes.

-John, mi querido e ingenuo John ¿No te das cuenta?- ante tu cara de desconcierto, continuó –si mi cerebro es más grande que el de los demás ¿qué pasará el día de mañana que necesite almacenar más cosas importantes? Deberé eliminar cada vez más y más información y hay… ciertas cosas que no quiero reprimir.

-Me imagino que no es algo relacionado al Sistema Solar, ¿cierto?- el mohín del detective te dio la respuesta –Sherlock, es normal que olvides cosas, en tu caso, más normal de lo que deberías, pero con el paso del tiempo irás aprendiendo más y más cosas, además, para eso tienes tu Palacio Mental, ahí puedes almacenar lo que quieras ¿no es así?- Sherlock no contestó, parecía analizar tu respuesta… y eso sucedía muy pocas veces, porque para el detective, tus respuestas eran demasiado _obvias_. –Sherlock, si me dices qué es lo que no quieres olvidar, te aseguro que te lo recordaré cada vez que quieras ¿trato?- el moreno pareció meditarlo, te miró, te analizó, lanzó un suspiro demasiado dramático y después se acercó a ti, nuevamente.

-Esto es lo que no quiero olvidar, John.

Y los labios del detective capturaron los tuyos, y a reserva de que _no eras gay_, ese beso te supo como uno de los mejores manjares que hubieses probado –ni siquiera valía la pena comparar el beso del detective con tus anteriores citas, simplemente era… especial.

Fue un beso corto, prácticamente un roce de labios, pero cuando el detective se separó y se miraron a los ojos, ambos supieron que ninguno de los dos quería olvidar aquello.

Y esta vez fuiste tú quien besó al detective, pero ahora sí se le podía llamar beso.

-John… yo no sé…

-No digas nada, yo tampoco sé qué pasará, pero debo decirte que si esto es lo que no quieres olvidar, te lo recordaré cada instante de cada día que nos quede de vida.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué resultaría aquello –un detective _sin sentimientos_ y un médico _heterosexual_- pero al menos, le habías ayudado al detective con su crisis existencial acerca de la _grandeza_ de su cerebro.

-Sabes John, creo que hay algo más que tengo más grande que tú…- el detective sonrió con picardía… bien… aquello avanzaba muy rápido pero ¡a quién le importaba! Además, Sherlock debe aprender a que nunca, _jamás_ debe cuestionarte… cierta parte de tu anatomía que bien sabían ambos que tú tenías más… no entremos en detalles. Aunque siempre podías _mostrarle_ a Sherlock tus capacidades ¿verdad?

Siendo sinceros… sería únicamente _ciencia_.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Bueeeeeeeenas *se arrastra hasta el escritorio* Sip... sigo trabajando, ya casi me voy -espero- pero esta cosa apareción en el escritorio de la PC y dije "¡no puede estar aquí, a publicar!"

Creo que hoy me siento demasiado rara con esto... este fic ni siquiera sé qué es...

Espero lo disfruten... me divertí haciendolo, ya saben, yo y mis locuras(?).

Abrazos x3

**¿Review?**


End file.
